


God Took the Wrong Son

by skidji



Category: Jjba - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Mommy Kink, dd/lg, im shaming myself, this was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skidji/pseuds/skidji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny has a 'little' fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Took the Wrong Son

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miracle Whip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574002) by [diobrando69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diobrando69/pseuds/diobrando69). 



> Dedicated to the Stream Meme Team.
> 
> Warning! The following story contains explicit yaoi and DD/lg content!  
> If that sort of thing bothers you, this story might not be for you.
> 
> Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is property of Hirohiko Araki and Lucky Land Communications.
> 
> This is a non-profit, fan-made parody.
> 
> pls no bully

"How should I say this…” Johnny coughed into his hand, flustered. “Do you know what a fetish is?”

Gyro looked at his companion blankly. Was he seriously doing this now?

“No.” Gyro said harshly. They had a president to catch and corpse parts to collect, there was no time for this.

Johnny, however, was not deterred.

“It’s, uh, something that ‘excites’ you.” Johnny paused for a moment before continuing, “Do you know what a ‘mommy kink’ is…? When a girl acts motherly toward me, it ‘excites’ me.”

Johnny squirmed under Gyro’s gaze.

“Do you still not get it? I could…I could… demonstrate it.”

A sly smile slid across Gyro’s face, his golden grills catching the fading sunlight. The circumstances were odd to say the least, but the Neapolitan was nothing, if not pragmatic.

“Nyoho, this sounds interesting! Go ahead, Mister Joestar- or should I say ‘sweetie’.” Gyro purred.

Johnny swallowed hard. “Sweetie is fine.” He stammered.

Gyro leaned in close, and tucked a loose strand of honey-gold hair hair behind Johnny’s ear. Gyro cupped his partner’s face tenderly.

Gazing into those piercing, icy-blue eyes, like limpid tears yet to be shed, with his own hazel orbs, Gyro finally spoke.

“Sweetie.” He said huskily.

“Yes, mother?” Johnny answered, voice barely above a whisper. He leaned into Gyro’s touch.

Gyro pulled his hand away and sat up.

“Why all these damn dishes in the sink?” the former executioner said, perfectly imitating a mom voice.

Johnny gasped, but it was too late for him now. He was grounded.

╔═══════════════════════╗  
   Johnny Joestar: 「Tusk」  
RETIRED   
╚═══════════════════════╝


End file.
